huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mecherchar
Mecherchar was the merged tribe from Survivor: Palau. Despite a numbers disadvantage, the Ulong alliance were more unified and became a formidable force. This was contrasted by the Koror members who made countermoves and smaller alliances against each other. In the end, a power couple from Ulong held power and control love in a cut throat game. Their tribe colour was green. Members *Dalton, a hard working blue collar tradie and fan of the show. *Gabriel, an editorial fashion model and part-time photographer. *Heron, a surf life saving instructor who in the summer, is a lifeguard. *Jaclyn, a media buyer from Las Vegas Nevada and winner of Ms Michigan USA. *Jon, a financial assistant and aspiring dentist from Michigan. *Katie, an English media personality, entrepreneur and newspaper columnist. *Lora, a shy spoken woman who is a primary school teacher. *Wyatt, a blonde surfer type who is also a radio presenter. *Xenia, a clothing designer who also works at a retailer store during her spare time. *Zach, an intelligent college student who hides it behind his bulky figure. Tribe History The green Mecherchar tribe formed on Day 20 of Survivor: Palau with the remaining ten castaways. The original Ulong members, Jaclyn, Jon, Wyatt and Xenia had a two person numbers disadvantage compared to their opposing Koror Six. However, unlike the Ulong members, Koror was untrustworthy of each other throughout most of the time. Dalton, Gabriel, Lora and Zach were a closer nit alliance, using Heron and Katie as numbers for the time being. Heron spoke to the alliance at the first merged vote at getting rid of Xenia, who she saw as a major threat. Although they agreed at the time, Lora felt that the alliance had the majority in the tribe and it was the time to blindside Heron. However, the Ulong alliance wasn't going to give up and with Katie's help, who remained fairly quiet, blindsided Zach and was the first member of the jury. Dalton, Gabriel and Lora, despite the blindside, felt safe within the tribe and unreasonably became confident. Heron on the other hand, felt betrayed by the trio and refused to work with them. Jaclyn and Jon continued to flirt on the tribe and were seen as a huge power couple. They kept Wyatt and Xenia closer to have a majority and constantly berated Katie's opposition so she would stay with their group. With Dalton immune at the next tribal council, the Ulong Alliance and Katie wanted to target Lora next for being the more strategic in that alliance. Heron voted rogue for Jon, the Koror trio voted for Katie but the majority controlled the vote and finally got rid of Lora. For the first days of the game, no one had tried looking for a Hidden Immunity Idol nor did anyone have one in their possession. However, the majority alliance realised now they would have to be careful just in case on was played. Dalton jumped off the sinking ship and left Gabriel alone. At tribal council, the Ulong alliance with the help of Katie, Heron and Dalton split the votes between Dalton and Gabriel. In the end, Dalton had the majority and he was made the third member of the jury. Katie rightfully felt that the Ulong Alliance only wanted her as the numbers and now they had the majority, she would be the next voted out. She spoke to Heron and Gabriel, the only other Koror members left in the game, with the hope of bringing in another person. They tried to get Xenia, but she refused. Wyatt was their only other option and he agreed to get rid of Jaclyn with Koror. Wanting to save his close ally and island girlfriend, Jon approached Wyatt and tried to get him to stay on the alliance. At tribal, the Koror alliance voted for Jaclyn but the Ulong Four voted for Gabriel after Wyatt got cold feet. Not wanting to be the next target, Katie and Heron approached Jaclyn and Jon. They told the couple that Wyatt was the leader of the plan to get rid of Jaclyn, throwing him under the bus. The new alliance of four agreed to get rid of him. With Xenia and Wyatt on the outs, they voted for Heron to get rid of another Koror member but Wyatt was blindsided by his own alliance and the deceitful pair of Koror girls. Heron and Katie had a rocky relationship prior to their alignment but put that behind themselves for the time being. However, Jon saw this couple as very rigid and unwilling to cause a commotion. Xenia refused to speak with Jaclyn and Jon, feeling betrayed, which forced the couple to crack the Koror alliance. They forced Heron and Katie to turn on each other. Katie aligned with Jaclyn and Jon, where Xenia brought Heron in the minority. When it came to the votes, Xenia and Heron voted for Katie but the rest of the tribe voted for Heron and made her the sixth member of the jury. With only four castaways left in the game, Jaclyn and Jon made up half of the tribe. Wanting to have a better chance to make it to the end together, they had to consider taking Katie or Xenia with them to the three. They felt Katie was more unlikable by the other jury members and Xenia had a better shot at winning the game. They decided to align with Katie and when Xenia didn't win individual immunity, she was eliminated. Jaclyn and Jon were banking on either of them winning the final immunity challenge. Luckily for them, Jaclyn won her third challenge in the game and had the sole decision to pick who she wanted to take to the end. Although Jaclyn contemplated getting rid of Jon, she was against this in the end and instead eliminated Katie. At the Final Tribal Council, Jon and Jaclyn professed their love for one another and were praised by the jury for their loyalty for each other. Jaclyn's three immunity challenge wins was appreciated by some of the jury, who felt she was stronger than Jon in that retrospect. However, Jon was seen as the castaway who made more crucial moves which benefitted the game for him and his allies. In the end, Jaclyn received three votes from Zach, Lora and Heron and became the Runner-Up but Jon received five jury votes from Dalton, Gabriel, Katie, Wyatt and Xenia and was awarded the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Palau Tribes